The First Hint of Your Smile
by KuroShini13
Summary: Kanda and first love. Of course he doesn't like it but hey, when the other party takes action whan can you do? Absolutely nothing! Two-shot, Kanda and Allen.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that my first love would be that person. It wasn't right, from the very start I knew that. First, this person is an annoying little bastard, poking his nose into other people's buisness and no matter what you say he just wouldn't stop. Second, he is a male. Third, he is a FUCKING MALE, for God's sake. What is wrong with my head? I don't know. Not sure if I want to know.

Kanda Yuu, eighteen years old.

That day was a normal one, depends which way you look at it. All around me were people, boys and girls, talking, giggling, chatting. Loud as hell. Which is annoying. I don't like loud people. Lavi is one of them. He is in a class next to our's and somehow he has taken a liking on me. Why? No fucking idea. On more that one occasion he has shown his affection and every single time I had to chase him around. That bastard is fast. Freaking fast. But, if you think about it he has to be, to escape all the beatings he would get if he was a slow person. Personally, I wouldn't beat him. I'd just stab him and left him bleed to death. Yep, that would be a good thing to do. Anyway, he has a lot of friends and in a few people really stand out. Like Lenalee Lee, who is actually my 'somewhat' cousin. Something like that. My foster father and her brother know each other very well, since they are co-workers. Komui Lee, that's his name. A genious with a sister complex. And he is a moron. A giant. Moron. Aaaand one of those co-workers is also Marian Cross, the Womanizer, as he calls himself. He has also adopted a boy, but they are somewhat related by blood so it's not like my case.

Allen Walker, fifteen years old.

I met him one day when Lenalee forced me to come with her to a drink with her friends (which included Lavi, Marie, Miranda, Johny and Allen – Krory didn't come since he was dumped... again... by the same frigging girl!). Marie is in my class and compared to others he's quite normal. Miranda is in the same class as Lenalee and Johny is in the same class as Allen, so they all know eachother. I've seen them all before but never really talked to them until that day. We occupied two tables in the caffee and they all started talking to eachother. Allen had some stuff to do so he showed up latter. His hair is unusual – it's white and he has a red scar on the left side of his face. But nobody noticed that. Our school was known for having weird people like him. Lenalee was the one to introduce him to us.

„Everybody, this is Allen Walker. He just moved here to live with Cross, so be nice to him." The boy smiled nervously and sat down right next to me. What a drag.

„Okay, Allen, this are Marie, Miranda, you know Johny already, Lavi and Kanda." She pointed with her finger who is who and all of them said hi. Except for me. Well, what did you expect? Lenalee sighed.

„Kanda, could you at least say hi? Is it that hard?"

„Che," I answered. „There's no need for that. I have no intention of communicating with a Moyashi like him."

„Moya-shi?" Allen said, confused. Only latter he seemed to have adjusted to my way of speaking and my japanese accent.

„It means bean sprout, Allen-chan." That was idiot rabbit, with his annoying voice again.

„Bean sprout?" The boy looked at me, annoyed. „Gee, thanks for a nickname, Kanda. I must say it's a lovely one." The sarcasm literary poured from his words.

„Now, now, don't fight. I promised Nii-san that you won't get in any trobules, Allen-kun and I intend to keep my promise. Just leave Kanda for now, he's probably in a bad mood." Che. Read between the lines. There was a speach getting ready for me and a long one, too. Lenalee didn't like when her friends were fighting.

Days passed by and all of us were together almost every second possible. It was Lenalee's fault. She likes to have all the people she loves around her. The only problem (I wouldn't really call it like that) was me, of course. I'm not a social person and she knows that but still she would force me to come along with them. And to top that, she decided I should be the one to take care of Allen while he is adjusting to new enviroment. She must've known that's not a good idea at all but it somehow worked out. At least when she was around. At those times we tried to be ''nice'' to each other which means that we weren't trying to break each other's neck every next second or so. But when we were alone...

„Could you stop calling me that?" He stared at me from the other side of the table in his room. My father and I were at their home, just a few blocks away from our's. Tiedoll had come here to visit Cross and dragged me along so that I could tutor Allen because apparently I'm just so fucking smart that I can do that.

„What?"

„Moyashi. I don't like it. And besides I have a name. In case you didn't know." God, how I hate when he talks like that. Mister I-know-it-all. I snorted back:

„For me you're a Moyashi and that is how I will call you. Now finish the damn papers already."

„Don't wanna."

„Like I give a fuck." He pouted. I watched him, mesmerized at that scene. For some, to me unknown reason, he looks kind of... cute. What the fuck is happening to me?

„But I don't understand what I'm supposed to do at all. You're not good at explaining, you know?" I growled and moved next to him.

„Tell me something I don't know. Which fucking part don't you understand?"

„Hm?" I sighed.

„Just show me."

„Here." He pointed with his finger right at my face. I blinked in suprise.

„What?" He tilted his head in amusement.

„I don't understand YOU."

„What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Baka Moyashi."

„My name is Allen!" He hissed and knocked me over. I was so suprised by his sudden attack that I couldn't really defend myself and ended up lying with my back on the floor and with him on top of me.

„Get the fuck away, you idiot!"

„Hmmm... No." He leaned closer so that out faces were few inches away. He grinned.

„I like this position. Don't you?"

„Hell no!" That wasn't exactly true. The lower part of my body liked this position very very VERY much.

„But you're reacting." Uh oh.

„What the fu..." He leaned forward and kissed me. Kissed me? Fuck! I tried to deny the shivering of my body. I couldn't. Before I know it my hands were in his hair, his on my neck and our mouths glued together. It was... breath taking, but I'm never sayings this out loud. Finally he moved away with his lips swollen from the kissed. It took us both a moment before we were able to talk.

„That was..." He said silently.

„Yeah..." I answered. „One more ," I murmured and pulled him in another kiss. He giggled.

„I knew it."

„Knew what?" With his lips he gently brushed mine.

„That you're not such a cold person like you act." I snorted.

„You talk to much." He giggled again.

„If you say so," he smiled and kissed me.

* * *

Hiiii, everybody!

I'm back! xD  
Just a little something that I wanted to write for a long time and today I finally finished it ^^,  
The second chapter is coming (soon I hope).  
Until then!

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

„Run, Lavi, run!" Johny waved with the red flag and Lenalee and Miranda were shouting words of encouragement at the side of the field as Lavi passed by us. It was a hot spring day and I could feel my white T-shirt being more and more wet with each passing minute. But, putting the heat aside, it was a great day so far. The sport festival our school organised every year was very popular with others schools and people who lived near, so there was a lot of visitors. This year even more than others. I sighed and pulled the collar in hope to cool a little bit.

„Are you alright?" I turned my head and met with his cobalt coloured eyes. Perhaps is sounds very cliché but every single time our eyes meet my body shivers and my mouth goes dry. It's been like that from the very forst time we met even though he was acting like a total jackass for a long time before I attacked him one day at our house. Which he seemed to like.

„Yes, I'm fine." I felt a drop of sweat sliding down my face.

„Liar ," Kanda said and pulled me up abruplty that I whinced at sudded pain where his hand held my arm. Lenalee turned her head and eyed us, worried.

„Kanda, what are you doing?" I was close enough to hear him che-ed. He didn't think he'll caught her attention. Or he didn't want to, really.

„I'm going to take this Moyashi inside before he collapses." Her eyes shifted over to me.

„He's right, Allen-kun. You look a little bit red. Okay, Kanda ," she turned back to him. „Promise me that you won't hurt him. Last time Nii-san got all worried because you apparently kicked Allen out of your house." I lowered my head to hide my smile. That was before we started dating and it wasn't one of ours big fights but only a minor thing. We laughed crazy about it later.

„Che. We'll see about that."

„Kandaaaa..." Lenalee's voice disappeared as he dragged me toward the school and inside. I took a deep breath of cold air. It felt so good.

„Moron."

„Wha- Why?" He looked at me and opened the door of the infirmary room and then closed it behind us. With all of the staff outside on the field the infirmary seemed kind of scary.

„You know you're not on good terms with the heat and you still sign up for a cheering team? Such a big moron." I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted.

„Well, Lenalee said that they needed another one for their team to cheer for Lavi when his turn comes up for running and I was the only one avaible. I couldn't have said no." I heard him che-ed again.

„That's exactly the reason why you get dragged into things like this. And even when you feel sick or dizzy you won't tell but just sit there and be quiet until you collapse. You're supposed to say that kind of things out loud, Baka Moyashi."

„My name is Allen." It was suprising. After we started dating which meant spending a lot of time together I found out that Kanda is actually a very talkative person. Of course, he mostly talks when he has something to complain about and things like that or when he is critizing me. Which tends to happen a lot since I'm a very air-headed person. I sighed and sat down on one of the beds.

„Okay then, I'll take a half an hour break and then get back to Lenalee and others. And if I feel dizzy again I'll go here and rest once more. Happy?" He grumpeled.

„It'll do for now." He suddenly grabed my chin and lifted my face up. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach started doing wild turns when he looked at me.

„You look better now." His voice was soft and his hand traced up to my cheek. I leaned into his palm and closed my eyes.

„It's nice in here. It's easier to breathe."

„Aren't you a smart one." I heard the teasing tone in his voice and my lips streched into a smile.

„Always have been." I opened my eyes.

„Can I go back now?" He growled.

„You said half an hour, remember?"

„But if I lay down I'll fall asleep and miss all the events. I don't want to let everybody down."

„Screw them, they'll manage."

„Yuu, don't be like that." After he didn't answer me for a while I looked up only to see his face with eyes wide in suprise.

„What? What did I say wrong?"

„You said my name for the first time." His voice was almost a whisper so I barely heard him but... I felt my face getting warmer.

„Uhm, yeah... Kind of slipped there..." Before I could say anything else he leaned closer and kissed me, softly and gentle, like it was the first time. I shivered.

„Kanda..." I moaned into the kiss. I felt dizzy again but not from the outside heat.

„Sorry ," he murmured and kissed me again. „I can't stop." He pushed me down on the bed and continued kissing me. The world started disappearing until we were the only one left. Only two people. In love.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know, crappy ending is a crappy ending. But it seems that I just can't write a decend ending no matter how hard I try - grrrrr!


End file.
